


It's you

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, post 15x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A glimpse into how Ellie felt and a little after.





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a 15x10 fic for a while but never got around to it so here it goes!
> 
> At this point I'm just randomly throwing the prompts in 😂
> 
> Prompt: "You can talk about it, you know."

Ellie stared blankly at her desk, a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach and so many thoughts racing through her head causing it to ache with the beginnings of a migraine.   
  
McGee's words after he just came down from MTAC filled her with dread and panic.   
  
Nick and Sloane were missing.  
  
_Nick_ was missing-  
  
Ellie jumped up from her chair, causing it to slide and knock into the back of her desk. She barely remembered knocking into someone as she ran to the bathroom, making it just in time before all the food in her stomach came back up.   
  
When she was done she sat back against the stall with a groan. Her eyes were watery, throat scratchy and in desperate need of water, her body shaky from the strain, and her migraine was now in full force.  
  
Ellie would like to say she didn't understand why she reacted that way seeing as how it wasn't the first time he's gotten into trouble..but then she'd be lying.  
  
Recently she noticed a shift in her feelings for Nick, ever since they leaned on each other the months Gibbs and McGee were in Paraguay. Their friendship turned flirty, they spent more time together out of work, and even started talking on the phone frequently if they weren't hanging out.  
  
And now the guy she only just realized she may like as way more than a friend, was god knows where in Afghanistan.   
  


* * *

  
"You could talk about it, you know."   
  
Ellie tensed at McGee's words from her spot on the floor in the corner behind the stairs. She had just needed a second of quiet after trying to solve the case and worrying about where in the hell Nick and Sloane were, but she guessed that was over.   
  
"What's there to talk about?" Ellie snapped slightly. She sighed as soon as the words left her mouth so harshly. "Sorry I didn't-"  
  
"I know." He smiled comfortingly at her, or at least tried. "It'll all work out Ellie."  
  
"How do you know that?" She tilted her head up, eyes wide with a sad look in them.  
  
"Because..Gibbs and I made it back home okay, and if we could, then so can they."  
  
Ellie bit her lip and nodded but that heavy weight in her stomach didn't settle.   
  
"Look-" McGee sighed. "I know this has to do more with Torres then Sloane, and I don't know what is going on between you two..but just know I'm here to talk if you need to."   
  
"Thanks." She whispered, pushing down the urge to declare that _nothing_ was going on between them..because while nothing technically was, maybe there might be. _Maybe she wanted there to be._

* * *

  
  
Ellie pushed her trip home back. There was no way she'd be able to enjoy time with her family knowing she didn't see him before she left.  
  
And that's how she found herself freezing her ass off sitting on the steps outside his apartment. She knew he was back, knew he and Sloane headed straight to Gibbs'.   
  
"Ellie? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too." She said almost through clenched teeth as she shook from the cold.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I meant here as in outside in the cold." He rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand. He quickly got them into his apartment, his hand still holding her arm as he directed her towards his couch. Ellie took off her things, slid out of her shoes, and dropped onto his couch curling herself into a ball in the corner. "You're insane." He mumbled, grabbing the thick blanket on his couch, he put it around her.  
  
"I wanted to see you." She told him softly, gripping the blanket around her tightly.  
  
"You could have waited in your car with the heat on like a sane person." Nick said with a huff.  
  
She blushed in embarrassment, her already pink cheeks from the cold going brighter. She honestly didn't even think of it.   
  
Nick chuckled. "Stay there."   
  
Minutes later he came back, a mug in his hand that he handed to her. She tried not to smile when she realized it was her favorite tea, and again had to struggle not to when he dropped down onto the couch right next to her instead of the other end of the couch. His arm resting across the back, meaning he was practically boxing her in.   
  
"So you wanted to see me huh?" He smirked at her. Ellie scoffed and gave his leg a small kick.   
  
"Don't get a big head about it." She grumbled.   
  
Nick's face softened. "I'd do the same thing if it was you, you know."   
  
Her heart jumped, and it was then she noticed for the first time since finding out he was missing, that dreadful weight in the pit of her stomach was gone.   
  
"Even sit outside in the freezing cold?"   
  
"Even sit outside in the freezing ass cold." He smiled at her, the hand along the back of the couch moving close enough to touch her shoulder, she could feel his hand gently rubbing it even through the blanket. It was like he _knew_ she needed to have contact even if just that little bit.  
  
"But you hate the cold." Ellie mumbled, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
Nick shrugged. "It's you, Ellie."  
  
Her cheeks flushed again, and she hid her smile from behind the mug. Not like it mattered, he could tell if the smile on his own face was anything to go by.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered after a few minutes of silence while she drank.  
  
"Me too." He murmured.  
  
Ellie set down her empty mug on the coffee table, and within seconds found herself leaning into his side with his arms tightly around her. She sighed and closed her eyes resting her head against his chest, the cold completely leaving her body the minute he held her.   
  
Neither of them said a word even when Nick pressed a light kiss to her head.   
  
As she drifted off a little, Ellie wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She had passing thoughts about it before, but never really stopped and thought about it.  
  
_If only she knew in a few weeks time she'd find out exactly what kissing him was like if only for a second.._


End file.
